Reincarnation Sasuke
by Andia Sakuchi
Summary: Tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke bahwa Uchiha Itachi kakaknya, telah berubah title menjadi ayahnya. Dan kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan ialah gadis yang dicintainya telah berubah menjadi ibunya.


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto **

Story by Andia Sakuchi

Warning: OOC, typo, cerita dan alur gaje, DLDR !

SasuSakuIta FanFiction

**Reincarnation Sasuke**

Mata tajamnya masih sama kala ia masih menjadi missing-nin dahulu.

Bibir tanpa senyumpun masih sama kala ia dahulu masih membeci kakak satu-satunya.

Dan raut wajah datarnya –pun masih melekat pada dirinya.

Hanya saja ada yang berbeda darinya saat ini, ya –hatinya tidak seperti dahulu lagi. Jika dahulu hatinya suram tanpa kasih sayang, tanpa ada yang menemani, dan tanpa adanya sebuah sandaranan yang berarti. Akan tetapi sekarang berbeda, perasaannya memang hangat dengan sebuah kasih sayang tapi – semua itu terasa hampa. Perasaan kalut , sedih, bahagia, cemas, emosi, serta menyesal terasa begitu melekat pada dirinya tetapi saat ini. Jika memang dahulu ia membutuhkan seorang sandaran, penyemangat dirinya yang tidak bisa digapainya. Sekarang kebalikannya, adanya seorang sandaran dan penyemangat yang bisa digapainya membuat ia merasa terlena dan hampa secara bersamaan. Sesosok gadis –wanita lebih tepatnya untuk sekarang, yang dahulu rekan timnya –gadis yang dicintainya Haruno Sakura atau Uchiha Sakura lebih tepatnya, sekarang telah menjadi ibunya dan sosok kakaknya yang dahulu –Uchiha Itachi, telah menjadi sosok ayah bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hayoh anak Kaa-san melamun apa?" sontak saja Sasuke terlonjak kaget karena ulah Sakura –ibunya "Apa – aku tidak melamun, hanya sedang berpikir," tukas Sasuke. "Oh..ayolah Sasuke kau akan terus seperti itu pada ibumu? Sopanlah sedikit! Kau tahukan siapa dia?" tiba-tiba Itachi –ayahnya datang ke ruang makan pada pagi itu.

"Ya aku tahu siapa dia –dia teman timku dan orang yang aku cintai dan sudah kubilang, Sakura bukanlah ibuku! Dia itu rekan tim tujuhku!" tukasnya dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. "Ibu juga mencintaimu Sasuke" gumam sakura sambil mencoba mengelus pundak anaknya.

"Akukan sudah bilang kau itu bukan ibuku! Dan jangan pernah menyentuhku jika kau masih menganggapku anakmu, aku ini memang Uchiha Sasuke tapi aku adalah Sasuke rekan timmu bukan Sasuke anakmu!" tukasnya sambil melepas sentuhan Sakura –ibunya dan pergi keluar mansion Uchiha itu tanpa menoleh kepada Ayah dan Ibunya. "Sasuke kau–" ucap Itachi, "Dan satu lagi aku juga bukan anakmu kak Itachi" potong Sasuke cepat.

Sementara Sasuke sudah keluar, Itachi menghela napasnya gusar dan menoleh ke arah istrinya –Sakura Uchiha, "Sakura dengar –" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya Sakura sudah memotong perkataannya. "Apakah aku terlihat begitu buruk Itachi sampai Sasuke saja menolakku sebagai Ibunya?" ucapnya dengan senyum getir, "Sudahlah sayang, dia itu hanya bergurau dan mungkin saja ia ada masalah di akademi" dengan perlahan Itachi mendekap dan mengelus helaian merah muda istrinya lembut dengan nada menghibur serta senyum yang miris.

"Hiks-hik...tapi Itachi, Sasuke mulai aneh semenjak hari itu –dua tahun yang lalu, dan Sasuke itu hanya anak usia delapan tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, termasuk dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke –adikmu." Balasnya dengan nada sendu dan menahan tangisnya pecah. "Ssshh..sabarlah mungkin ini cobaan bagi keluarga kita sayang." ungkapnya dengan setetes air mata yang mulai jatuh pada helaian muda istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Kadang Uchiha Itachi termenung, siapa sebenarnya Sasuke Uchiha yang ada pada tubuh delapan tahun anaknya ? memang benar replika fisik delapan tahun mereka sama, tetapi meskipun demikian, sifat dan sikap merekapun berbeda. Apakah yang ada pada tubuh anak itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha anaknya atau Sasuke Uchiha adiknya ? jika yang ada pada tubuh anaknya adalah Sasuke adik tersayangnya apakah ini semacam hukuman bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi atau merupakan suatu –reinkarnasi ?. Dimulai dari tatapan dingin, raut muka, nada dingin, gestur tubuh sampai kebiasaannya sama seperti Sasuke Uchiha yang dahulu –adik Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke polos mereka yang selalu manja pada ayah dan ibunya, berbanding balik dengan Sasuke mereka yang sekarang. Seolah-olah Sasuke –anak mereka telah mati, dan seolah-olah Sasuke yang sekarang hanyalah bayang-bayang Sasuke Uchiha –adiknya, semua kebahagiannya telah sirna semenjak hari itu.

Ya, semenjak Sasuke Uchiha –anak Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sakura banyak berubah menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah tiada –adik semata wayang Uchiha Itachi sekaligus teman tim tujuh Sakura Haruno –masih dahulu tepatnya. Hari dimana, Sasuke anak mereka mengalami kejadian aneh yang bermulai pada Sasuke berumur empat tahun mulai sakit-sakitan dan berlanjut dengan dua tahun kemudian ia mengalami –yang sudah diprediksi oleh hampir semua ninja medis Konoha, ia telah tiada tapi pada kenyataannya sampai hari ini, ia masih sehat –mati suri mungkin ? siapa yang tahu, dan semenjak hari itu pula, ia bersikap aneh kepada ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama yang tidak asing untuk didengar bahkan dikenal. Nama itu telah disepakati oleh Itachi bahkan isterinya Sakura, untuk mengenang orang yang paling mereka kasihi yang telah tiada semenjak delapan tahun yang lalu –tepatnya saat Sakura Uchiha melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Mereka sengaja memberi nama yang sama, semenjak Sasuke –orang tekasih mereka dahulu yang telah lama meninggal pada medan perang– agar nanti mereka termasuk anak mereka kelak, tahu dan mengingat bagaimana perjalanan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang mencari sebuah arti cinta dan kasih sayang, dan keluar dari sebuah keterpurukan kesendiriannya dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

Selain itu, di lain pihak tubuh Sasuke kecil berumur delapan tahun, yang berisi roh, jiwa, serta pikiran reinkarnasi Uchiha Sasuke –adik Itachi sendiri, sedang merasa kebingungan dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku ? siapa aku ini ? dan mengapa semuanya terasa membingungkan serta menyakitkan," dengan raut muka sendu dan nada parau ia bergumam. "Jika aku tahu seperti ini, lebih baik aku ikut dengan ayah dan ibuku. Rasanya menyakitkan jika melihat orang yang kita cintai tersenyum dan berbagi hidup dengan orang terdekat kita –meskipun itu adalah kakak kita sendiri." Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke mulai bersujud di pusaran tempat peristirahatan terakhir ayah dan ibunya. "Kenapa ayah ? kenapa bu ? jika jadinya begini, mungkin lebih baik jika aku mati...atau bahkan kak Itachi saja yang kubunuh," ia terlihat seperti orang prustasi yang bicara sendirian "Bohong orang berkata jika melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia meski dengan orang lain. Tapi, hatiku sakit bu..sakit dan jika aku menginginkan kak Itachi berbahagia, bukan berarti harus dengan Sakura, hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang mengerti dan mencintaiku seperti ibu," dan mungkin inilah pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencurahkan keluh kesahnya di hadapan pusaran orang tuanya, "Hhmmhz..jika aku tahu begini, mungkin aku ingin memutar waktu dan tidak akan pernah membawa Itachi pada Sakura. Biarkan saja dia mati, dan biarkanlah aku egois untuk hidup bahagiaku saja, tanpa memikirkan keadaan Itachi. Bolehkah aku seperti itu, ibu ?" dan pada saat itupun tangis seorang Uchiha Sasuke pecah, tanpa menyadari di sekitar pemakaman clan Uchiha tersebut seorang wanita yang terisak menahan tangis. "Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, tapi ini juga bukan mauku."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan pada hari itupun di dua tempat berbeda serta tiga manusia bergender berbeda menangis secara bersamaan menyesali sebuah permainan takdir Tuhan yang diberikan pada mereka bertiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

#

Hehe..maaf ya gaje, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur dan jalan ceritanya amburadul, dan OOC banget...soalnya saya masih newbie. Jadi minta saran dan pendapatnya ya..senpai-senpai. And PLEASE REVIEW (maksa..wkwk)

#

Hatur Nuhun sebelumnya.

**Wassalamu'alikum **


End file.
